Heiress
by broken-Angel-requiem-Soul
Summary: You're wrong Hanabi... I have something that you don't, do you know what that is? [Oneshot]


Hey, I'm in a good mood cause my b-day is coming up so this is my gift to ya'll, enjoy. A one-shot. The period is during the time-skip; Hinata has finally gotten rid of that shutter anyway this is my first one-shot, be nice.

**Heiress:**

Her father and the other's are in a meeting, leaving her and her sister on the upper levels of the house – _**alone**_.

"Kon-nichiwa, _one-chan_." Hanabi voice was laced with sarcasm at the word 'one-chan'

"Kon-nichiwa, Hanabi,"

"So tell me do you enjoy your life?"

"Hai. I-"

"You know, not many people can take being a failure... I'm surprised you'd made it this far. Congratulations." Hanabi even added to it when she clapped her hands, as if she was really happy that her sister made it

Hanabi is the ideal heiress, while her sister (and the current heiress) is the mistake nobody wanted.

Hanabi shines, while Hinata is dull...

Hanabi's strong, while Hinata is weak...

Hanabi's confident, while Hinata is timid...

Everything Hinata is, Hanabi is the opposite.

"Why do you say that, Hanabi?"

"Because not many people can take that kind of pressure.. Especially if they're the **heiress**." Hanabi replied successfully, mocking her sister's status.

'The great gift of human beings is that we have the power of empathy.'

Hinata remembered those days when her _little_ sister would listen to her instead of ordering and mocking her. She felt a tear come daring to surface, but she willed it away. There is no way she'll show weakness in front of her sister; especially with the way she acted now. She was the older sister and she needed to act like it.

And by the time Hinata was done with her little debate Hanabi was walking to her room; with victory written all over her face and a triumphant smirk.

"And do you think you can do a better job, Hanabi?" Hanabi was seemingly taking aback by her sister voice: bold, confident, and if she was right a mocking tone, that her mouth was open and where victory was once written shock and surprise now filled that usually stoic face.

"_I know I can_." Hanabi answered smugly, "I have everything _you __**ever**_ wanted, and more." she added as she began to make her way to her room again, but stopped when she saw Hinata walk over to her; she stopped when she was towering Hanabi.

"Are you sure about that, Hanabi? You might have everything _I _wanted, but are those the things _you_ wanted?" Hinata saw her sister lower her eyelids in concentration and she answered calmly,

"Hai." and instead of Hanabi walking to her room, it was Hinata and as she passed she said,

"You're wrong Hanabi... I have something that you don't, do you know what it is?" Hinata didn't need to turn around nor activate her byakugan to know that her sister was curious,

"I have freedom... Freedom to do what I want and more importantly to _chose_ _what I **will** do_." by now she was at her door she stopped and contemplated one more thing before speaking again,

"You said 'you had everything and more', right? Well are those the things you desired or did you want to prove that you're better, that those things were rubbed into your head so many times until you believed that is what you truly wanted?" Hinata let that set in and had her hand on the door, getting ready to open it, but was stopped by a question,

"What does 'is that what you desire' have to do with anything thing? And I have freedom." even though Hanabi said it impassive Hinata knew that she didn't understand, and that was all she need to confirm what she thought all along, (a/n: what Hinata says at the end is different than what she confirms)

"No, you are trapped... It's that you're so used to it that you don't even notice it anymore."

"Well if I'm trapped than so are you!" Hanabi snarled and narrowed her eyes at her sister back for what she said

"I wont lie, I am trapped... like everyone else in this clan. But unlike the rest I can see the fine line between freedom and being _controlled_." that was it she walked into her room, but as she closed it she whispered,

"People really do reflect their names."

Hanabi meant 'fireworks' with their ever-changing colors that denote her sister's emotion: the bigger it is the madder she is and the vivid the color the worse her temper.

Hinata meant 'sunshine' that gives warmth, light and content, but if in it too long you _**will**_ get burned.

FIN!

Glad thats over with tell me what you think. And can you believe that a _**13 YEAR OLD**_ wrote this? Review please, and that quote: 'The great gift of human beings is that we have the power of empathy" is by Meryl Streep


End file.
